Gefühle finden sich
by Engelchen21
Summary: Inuyasha und Kagome haben ihr erstes Mal zusammen.


Inu Yasha, Kagome und Shippo waren wieder einmal auf der Suche nach den Splittern des Juwels der vier Seelen, als sie an einen wunderschönen See gelangten. Kagome gefiel es hier so gut, dass sie hier eine Rast einlegen wollte was Inu Yasha überhaupt nicht gefiel jedoch mit einem „mach platz" war er sehr schnell überredet.  
Nach eine Weile entfernte sich Shippo mit der Begründung, dass er sich ein wenig umsehen möchte und er sei in einer Stunde wieder zurück.  
Kagome setzte sich ganz nah an den Rand des Sees und dachte über die Abenteuer nach, die sie bisher erlebt hatte.  
Als Inu Yasha plötzlich ihr trauriges Gesicht sah setzte er sich neben sie und beugte seinen Kopf so weit vor, dass er fast auf ihre Schulter lag.  
Kagome spürte seinen Atem und blickte ins Wasser. Sie wiederum sah nun Inu Yasha's trauriges Gesicht ganz nah bei ihr.  
So sieht er richtig verletzlich aus, süß dachte sie.  
„Inu Yasha, was ist los mit dir?"  
Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken und als er merkte wo er war ließ er sie nach hinten fallen und beteuerte das nichts wäre.  
Als Kagome ihn so mit ihrem zauberhaften Lächeln ansah bekam er schon wieder so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch und er legte leicht verwirrt seine Hundeohren zurück.  
Sie hatte wieder so ein Gefühl wie damals als die Noh-Maske bei ihr zu Hause aufgetaucht war und konnte nicht anders als sich ganz nah vor ihn zu setzten.  
Inu Yasha spitzte die Ohren und sah sie immer noch verwirrt an.  
Kagome lächelte und drückte ihn zu Boden.  
„Ka... Kagome was tust du...?" weiter kam er nicht sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.  
Inu Yasha's beide Seiten kämpften miteinander. Die tierische wehrte sich gegen Kagome jedoch die menschliche Hälfte sehnte sich nach ihr.  
Nach einem langen Gerangel gewann die menschliche Seite und er legte seine kräftigen Arme um ihren Körper der auf ihm lag und genoss ihren langen und sinnlichen Kuss.  
Nach eine Weile löste sie sich von ihm und machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen.  
„Kagome was...!" auch diese Mal kam er nicht weiter den sie hatte sein bestes Stück hervorgeholt und zwischen ihre Lippen genommen.  
Sanft bewegte sie ihren Kopf auf und ab wobei Inu Yasha ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich gab.  
Als sie merkte, dass es ihm gefiel bewegte sie ihre Zungenspitze im Kreis auf seiner Eichel wobei er vor Lust das Gras um sich herum packte.  
Sein Penis war bereits steif geworden und Kagome nahm ihre rechte Hand noch zu Hilfe und umfasste ihn. Sie bewegte ihre Hand auf und ab und spielte noch mit seiner Eichel.  
Sein Stöhnen wurde immer mehr und Kagome nahm sein Glied nun wieder ganz in den Mund und half noch etwas mit der Zunge nach. Danach leckte sie sein Stück von unten nach oben in Kreisbewegungen ab und als sie oben an seiner Eichel angekommen war knabberte sie sanft daran,  
„Kagome...!" stöhnte er und öffnete kurz seine vor Lust geschlossenen Augen doch als sie wieder einen empfindlichen Nerv traf stöhnte er wieder etwas lauter auf, schloss die Augen und genoss das wohltuende Kribbeln, dass sie mit ihrem Mund verursachte.  
Sie machte alle diese Bewegungen eine Weile bis sie merkte, dass Inu Yasha gleich kommt.  
Er warnte sie auch und spritzte dann los. Sie schluckte sein ganzes Sperma und leckte noch zusätzlich seine Eichel ab.  
Nun war auch Inu Yasha's tierische Hälfte auf den Geschmack gekommen und er drückte sie mit dem Rücken auf den Boden.  
Er schob ihr Oberteil hoch und begann in kleinen Kreisen ihre hartgewordenen Brustwarzen zu lecken. Sie stöhnte leise und presse ihre Hände auf den Boden.  
Inu Yasha massierte so ihre rechte Brustwarze dann ihre Linke. Die jeweils freie umfasste er mit seiner Hand und knetete sie sanft.  
Kurze Zeit später wanderte sein Mund nach unten und zog ihr ihren Schlüpfer aus. Er nahm ihren Kitzler zwischen seine Lippen und saugte leicht daran. Kagome begann lauter zu  
stöhnen was Inu Yasha dazu veranlasste nun ihre Schamlippen zu liebkosen. Ihre Scheide wurde feucht und er steckte vorsichtig einen Teil seiner Zunge in ihr Loch. In rhythmischen Bewegungen entlockte er ihr weitere lustvolle Aufschreie.  
„Inu Yasha?" fragte sie unter stöhnen.  
Er blickte auf und Kagome drehte ihn mit ihren Beinen auf den Rücken.  
Verwirrt was er denn nun falsch gemacht hatte blieb er liegen und wartete.  
Sie setzte sich auf ihn und führte sein erregtes Glied in ihre Scheide wobei ihr Jungfernhäutchen zerriss.  
Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich auf und ab was Inu Yasha nicht gerade unangenehm war. Mit der Zeit wurde sie schneller und erlaubte Inu Yasha's Penis tiefer in sie einzudringen.  
Sie stöhnten beide vor Lust und er umfasste ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen und drückte sie noch näher an sich wobei sein Glied noch tiefer in sie eindrang und noch mehr Lust entfachte.  
Kagome stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf seiner Brust ab und genoss seine starken Hände die sie führten.  
Inu Yasha wollte aber auch selbst mal arbeiten und drehte sich so, dass Kagome wieder unter ihm lag und stieß kräftig zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine was sie nur willkommen hieß.  
Stöhnend packte sie den roten Stoff seiner Ärmel( er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und seine Hände waren neben ihrem Kopf ) und krallte sich dort fest.  
Manchmal stieß er schneller manchmal langsamer und küsste sie hin und wieder zwischen durch was dann für diese Zeit ihr stöhnen verstummen ließ.  
Kagome schlang ihre Beine um Inu Yasha's Körper und bewegte ihre Hüften in seinem Rhythmus. Sie hatte noch nie so eine Lust verspürt und wünschte sich, dass es niemals aufhöre.  
Inuyasha's tierische hälfte meldete sich stärker den je und er löste sich für kurze Zeit von Kagome und brachte sie in den Vierfüßler. Er drang von hinten in sie ein wie ein Tier, dass sein Weibchen beglücken umfassete ihe Hüfte und begann zu stoß 's Brüste bewegten sich im Rhythmus seiner Stöße auf und ab und sie genoß Inuyasha in vollen Zü ihren Händen krallte sie sich im Gras fest um nicht von seinen wundervollen kräftigen Stößen umgeworfen zu stieß weiter und weiter manchmal drang er ganz in sie ein ein anderes Mal nur zur Hälfte."Oh Kagome." hauchte merkte, dass er dem Orgasmus nahe war doch auch Kagome merkte es und löste sich von ihm.  
„Nun bin ich wieder mit arbeiten dran." meinte Kagome und der Spieß wurde wieder umgedreht so das nun er wieder auf dem Rücken lag.  
Diese Mal aber drehte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und begann zu reiten. Sie verspürte ein stärkeres Kribbeln als mit der Vorderseite zu ihm und umfasste ihre bebenden Brüste mit ihren Händen und begann sie zu massieren.  
Inu Yasha setzte sich auf und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper und fasste ihre Hände auf ihren Brüsten. Kagome drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und küsste seine Lippen. Er erwiderte den Kuss und bewegte ihre Hände die auf ihren Brüsten lagen im Kreis.  
Nach einer Weile lösten sich ihre Lippen und Inu Yasha nahm seine rechte Hand und führte sie an ihre Scheide auf ihren Kitzler.  
Er umfasste ihn mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger und begann mit rhythmischen Kreisbewegungen was sie fast um den Verstand brachte.  
Sie war kurz vor einem Orgasmus doch wollte sie auch ihn dazu bringen und bewegte leicht ihre Hüfte ihm Kreis was ihn lustvoll aufstöhnen ließ.  
„Kagome."  
"Oh Inuyasha das...das tut so gut." stönte sie.  
Kagome lächelte zufrieden und machte mit Freude weiter.  
"Kagomeeeee!" schrei Inuyasha.  
"Ahhhhhh!" erweiderte Kagome in höchster Extase.  
Kurze Zeit später kamen beide und schrieen ihre Lust heraus.  
Erschöpft stieg Kagome von Inu Yasha und beide begannen sich wieder ordentlich an zu ziehen falls Shippo zurück käme was er auch bald darauf tat.


End file.
